


Sweetest of Strangers

by Ryunna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Black Butler AU, M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunna/pseuds/Ryunna
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the successor to his family's toy and candy business, after the death of his parents. When he isn't busy with the company, he's off sampling desserts all over town. One day he meets a small-time pastry chef who's more than meets the eye...





	1. Sweet Cute

The funeral was months ago, but here Ciel sat, staring numbly at the photograph while his blue eyes glazed over. The tears he used to cry were long spent, but the pit in his stomach remained.

"What am I doing..." he muttered, putting the picture down on his bedside table. Glancing at the clock, he reeled at how damn early it was in the morning. The sun had already begun to rise and Ciel had gotten about three hours of sleep.

Throwing on a pinstriped navy blue suit, Ciel called a taxi and stared out the window, being taken to the Funtom office. Rain had started to fall, the colours reflecting interestingly the sunrise behind them. He idly ran his finger along the glass, watching the water droplets spatter the window lightly. Ciel loved this kind of weather, as long as he had an umbrella. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shop as the taxi passed. It was a small bakery, definitely new, called Sinful Sweets. It didn't stand out too much, but the intrigue of a new bake shop made Ciel's mouth water.

Work meetings and paperwork seemed to drag on forever, the time always slowed when Ciel's mind was blank. He did his best to remain lucid but it was so damn hard when nothing motivated him anymore. By the time his lunch break rolled around, he could feel the hairs on his head greying. The second the clock struck 12, he dashed out the door and started walking down the block, umbrella propped up to shield off the light rain.

Swinging the door open to Sinful Sweets, a little bell tinkled to signify Ciel's entrance. A tall man with moonlight coloured skin and raven-black hair looked up from a batch of cookies he was lovingly icing. Ciel was more than a bit surprised. This was far from the type of person to normally work in a bakery.

"What's your specialty?" Ciel asked, bending slightly to look in the glass display case. Eclairs, cupcakes, cookies, and tarts were all carefully lined up with cursive signs in front of each set. They looked very good, but Ciel had seen it all before. There were about seven sweet shops in the downtown area, and he was well versed with each one. Some had amazing presentation yet awful taste, others looked like piles of crap but tasted heavenly. 

"Well, the owner of the establishment has a secret recipe, passed down eight generations, for the finest macarons in the world. They are, mind you, a tad expensive at four dollars each." The man said, smiling an eerie smile. Ciel couldn't help but notice his long eyelashes and well groomed eyebrows. This man, he thought, should be a model, not a chef.

"Great. What flavour?" Ciel asked, already fishing for his wallet.

"A french classic dessert with a japanese twist... the owner always flavours the macarons with pristine matcha. Grand cru, of course." The man brought out a white paper baggy, preparing to fill it with the dessert. 

"I'll take three. Here," Ciel handed the man a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir," the man said, again flashing his eerie smile. As he gently placed the macarons into the bag, his brow furrowed slightly. "Why, you look rather familiar... have I seen you on TV? A magazine, perhaps?"

Ciel shrugged. "Quite likely. I'm in a bit of a hurry, if you don't mind-"

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business..." Ciel straightened his blue tie. "It's Ciel," he replied after a pause. 

"Nice to meet you, Ciel, I'm Sebastian. I hope you enjoy your treat... and we here at Sinful Sweets look forward to your continued patronage."

Gladly accepting the little bag of macarons, Ciel swiftly left the shop. He opened his umbrella and, while the rain plipped around him, popped a macaron into his mouth.

It was divine.


	2. Love at First Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something intriguing about Sebastian... Ciel couldn't keep himself away. But again, maybe it was just the food? But if there was one thing the two of them knew, it was that they'd be seeing each other again.

The next day, Ciel woke up with that familiar lump in his stomach. For several minutes he contemplated even getting out of bed; was there a point anymore?

He sighed, his tiny chest rising up and down under his soft blanket. He supposed he could blow off his meetings today, maybe take some time to visit a few sweet shops, some that were a little further away. He did this occasionally, when his mood was particularly down. Today was definitely one of those days.

After making a few calls about 'being sick', Ciel managed to pull himself out of his blankets and take a long, hot shower. Water drenched his dark teal hair, making it feel heavier.  _I need a haircut..._ Ciel thought to himself, gently running his fingers through the locks.

After he'd dried himself, he dressed in some more casual clothing; well-fit jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a faux-fur lined brown jacket. The rain from yesterday had turned to snow, lightly kissing the windowsill in his thirteenth storey room.

Ciel lived in a penthouse suite in a relatively large town called Rellton, a ten minute drive from the downtown area. It was a popular place for people nearby to come shopping, with several large malls within walking distance of each other as well as free parking. Ciel himself was never a fan of driving, but seeing as it was a necessity, called taxis for everything he did.

Stepping outside into the dull, freshly powdered streets brought a sense of melancholy to his already miserable mind. Clouds hung ominously overhead in every shade of grey, people mindlessly walking down the streets to their office jobs, all dressed in the same formal clothing... it was sickening.  _I need a change of scenery._ Ciel thought. Calling a cab, he waited in front of his apartments.

He paid the taxi for the day to allow him go anywhere for about six hours. He started with a neighbouring city, getting in total three tarts, seven cookies, four pastries, and a slice of strawberry mousse cheesecake. Some outlets were more disappointing than others. Ciel took out a dark brown, leather-bound, worn notebook and scribbled the names into his lists of shops, rating the experiences and the diversity of their treats. 

"Where would you like to go now, sir?" the cab driver asked. Ciel thought for a few minutes. 

"Take me back to Rellton, but where all the little shops along the hillside are. You know where I'm talking about?" he replied. 

"Yes, sir," the cab driver replied.

Ciel thanked the man for his service upon arrival and gave him a generous tip. The snow had stopped falling but had left the streets and roads looking like icing sugar had been spilled unevenly onto them. Ciel flipped through his notebook, looking at the entries he'd made in the area, when his heart fluttered a bit. From yesterday, he'd written;

_The man who runs the place seems oddly suspicious, but fascinating. He asked my name and I felt compelled to give it. I must see him again._

Must? That was new for Ciel. He rarely felt like he truly had to do anything- hence why he was ditching his work commitments. But it was true, his heart picked up at the thought of Sebastian...He shook it off. But, from another glance at his notebook, he remembered the excellent macarons and the nice, faded colours adorning the walls in the little bake shop. Convincing himself he did  _not_ care about seeing Sebastian, he headed down the sidewalk to Sinful Sweets.

"Hello the- Ciel? Good to see you again so soon," Sebastian immediately greeted his new customer, putting the tray he was cleaning down on the counter.

"Yes, well, I'm in the mood for a powdered sugar-coated pastry. What do you have?" Ciel's voice was stiff and monotone, trying to remove all feeling and nervousness from it. Damn his unsteady heart.

"Well, our sugar covered pastries can be either pear and honey flavoured, or lavender and strawberry." Sebastian went to grab another white bag when Ciel held up his hand.

"No, I'll be eating in today. I assume you have these tables for a reason," he said, gesturing to the round, dark purple tables with wooden chairs drawn up in twos. Sebastian paused and then, with a smile, put the white bag down.

"Yes, sir," he said. "So what will it be?"

"One of each." Ciel pulled a twenty from his wallet. "I assume this will suffice?"

Sebastian graciously accepted the bill and went to make change, but Ciel shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Would you like me to warm the pastries for you? It's a chilly day," he offered, a small toaster oven sitting behind the counter. Ciel nodded and shrugged, sitting down at the purple table and clasping his hands together, resting gently on top of it. In a few moments, Sebastian brought over on a plain white plate the two pastries, steam indicating their warmth radiating into the slightly frigid air.

Without so much as a thank you, Ciel blew on the first pastry and took a bite. Everything about it was perfect. A good serving size, light filo, rich but not too rich filling, and clearly fresh fruits. He closed his eyes and savoured every bite, a smile playing across his lips for the first time in a long, long while. 

As he ate, Sebastian watched carefully with eyes the colour of blood. He could  _feel_ the pain in Ciel's soul... it clouded the very air around him. Any demon would love to consume it, he knew that much, but he wasn't that impatient. He liked to play with his food.

And if Sebastian knew one thing, it was that he had to taste Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this! I just got back into the anime (after watching it four years ago) and felt compelled to start some fanfiction. I hope it goes well!


	3. Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel can't get his head out of the clouds, but Sebastian's mind is incredibly focused on his one goal...

"Hey!" Elizabeth snapped her fingers in front of Ciel's far-off look. He jumped, the dreamy look on his face turning to frustration.

"You didn't have to  _do_ that, Lizzy..." he muttered. "I'm not unconscious."

"You might as well be! Just tell me what's on your mind? We only get to talk together like this once a month, after all." Elizabeth was Ciel's oldest friend, always checking in on him to make sure he was doing ok even before he lost his parents. Recently she'd been doing her best to text him every day, ask him how he was, send him adorable pictures of kittens she found online... but he was barely responsive. Thankfully, every month they arranged to meet at a nice restaurant and then go back to Lizzy's apartment to watch old westerns until the crack of dawn. It had been her only way of knowing what was up with Ciel for the past little while, so she savoured every moment.

"I uh... nothing, really. Just work stuff. My parents, y'know." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he'd picked up, and gave Lizzy a half-assed smile. She saw through it immediately.

"You're an  _awful_ liar, Ciel," she patted his hand comfortingly. "For real, I want to know!" Suddenly, Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she grabbed Ciel's wrists, causing him to jolt back a little bit, bumping their table and nearly spilling his glass of white wine.

"You've met  _a boy!!_ " Lizzy practically shrieked. Ciel's pale face went a bright pink and he tried to shake it off, but when Lizzy figured something out she was almost always 100% correct- and she knew it.

"Just- well, ok. Yeah, I met someone but... I don't even know if he's, like,  _gay_ or anything. He's just-" Ciel started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Tall, dark, mysterious? Just like the last few?" Lizzy said, her lips pulling up into an adorable smirk. Ciel sighed and nodded.

"Everything about him is enigmatic, I just wanna talk more, y'know? I can't seem to get him out of my head and we've only met twice." Ciel sipped his wine, attempting to kill his embarrassment. Elizabeth nodded understandingly.

"You get him, Ciel. And tell me how it goes! You haven't returned any of my messages..." She pulled her signature pout and Ciel rolled his ocean-blue eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you what happens next time I see him."

The rest of their outing went relatively well. Ciel fell asleep halfway through the second movie they watched, though, and ended up getting back to his place a little past noon the next day- far from ideal. Thankfully, he didn't have to go in to work anyways, but he had wanted to run a few errands and then maybe go to the spa. 

"Might as well start with laundry," he said to himself. Ciel's penthouse came equipped with its own washing machine and dryer, but most of his clothes were dry-clean only so the most he washed at home was his socks and underwear. Gathering up his outfits into appropriate bags, preparing them to go to the cleaner's, he thought about maybe picking up a nice ice cream cake from his favourite parlour. He often grabbed cakes to eat over the course of a week or so when he felt good, which, for some reason, he did today. 

The cab ride to the dry cleaner's wasn't too long, and within a half hour Ciel had dropped off his clothes and was off to the ice cream parlour only a few blocks away. The sky was clear and sunny, forcing him to squint a bit as he walked.

"Why, if it isn't my favourite customer!" A messy redheaded man stood behind the counter at the ice cream parlour, called Cold Temptation. The man was Grell, an eccentric ice cream enthusiast that brought customers to his store with his smile as well as his creative ice cream treats. Ice cream cakes, ice cream sandwiches, ice cream pies, ice cream squares, ice cream-filled pastries, ice cream and pancakes, ice cream crepes, the list went on and on. As usual, the parlour was crowded with people at the little tables eating desserts and talking amongst themselves.

"Good afternoon, Grell, the regular please," Ciel said. He went to the pickup area to wait for his cake when a head of black hair made the air hitch in his throat.

"Ciel? I didn't realize you frequented this establishment," Sebastian said, turning to see Ciel standing, seemingly frozen. Swallowing his fear, Ciel cleared his throat to reply.

"Yes, I do. I didn't expect to see you here," he said.  _Smooth,_ he thought sarcastically. Of all the ways to greet someone, he chose to be cold and rude.

"Well, I happen to enjoy a nice ice cream float on a sunny day, even if it is still winter. Care to sit with me?" Sebastian said. Ciel looked at the tables, noticing that none of them were free. "Ah, I didn't mean here. The Rellton Park is just around the corner, I like feeding the birds on Saturday afternoons," Sebastian said, noticing Ciel's confusion.

"I suppose, although I should bring my dessert home in good time so it won't be for long." Ciel cursed himself for getting the cake now.

"Of course, I understand." Sebastian gestured to the pickup counter, where Ciel's cake sat in a nice, pink cardboard box with the Cold Temptation logo printed in a pretty, cursive font. Nodding curtly, Ciel grabbed the box and followed as Sebastian left the parlour, sipping on his ice cream float.

"You've probably realized that I'm fairly new in town," Sebastian said as the went down the block. "I'm a friend of the owner of Sinful Sweets, being offered employment here seemed like a nice reason to move."

"Are you finding Rellton to your liking?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"I suppose it's alright, though I personally enjoy more rural environments. Have you lived here long?"

"All my life," Ciel replied.

The two of them sat on a park bench with a foot's distance between them. Ciel could feel his heart pounding. He tried not to crush the cake box with his shaking hands. Sebastian pulled out a small plastic baggy of birdseed and threw a small handful on the ground in front of them. Within seconds, a few doves and pigeons pecked ravenously at the seeds.

"The truth is, Ciel," Sebastian said. "I didn't just ask you here to make small talk."

"Oh?" Ciel felt a bit of worry enter the back of his mind. Something about Sebastian's tone frightened him.

"Your soul is very unhappy. I sense resentment, in fact. The loss of a loved one? Unfair circumstances can leave quite the scars on us all," Sebastian continued, tossing some more seeds to the birds. "I've come to strike a bargain. I help you achieve your goal and, in return, you entrust to me your troubled soul."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ciel said, starting to stand up from the bench. Strangely, he found himself unable to move. Fear turned his blood to ice in his veins and his blue eyes widened.

"Your parents, right? Murdered?" Sebastian's red eyes seemed to turn... snake-like. Ciel's heart, which had once beat with butterflies and affection, pounded in terror.

"H-how do you know about my..."

"I offer to avenge their deaths as well as to protect you from their killer. I expect you are the next target, after all." Sebastian pulled off the black glove on his right hand, revealing a strange symbol tattooed on the flesh. Ciel gulped with great difficulty.

"No one will admit they were murdered..." Ciel said quietly. "The police told me it was an accident but I-I... I saw..."

"You've been afraid since then, haven't you? Wouldn't you love for that fear to be eased by the presence of, perhaps... a powerful demon?" 

Fear and reason battled in Ciel's mind. It seemed the time around them had stopped, the birds stopped their chirping, children stopped playing. The world was frozen, awaiting his decision.

"B-before I say anything..." he stuttered. "Promise me y-you won't hurt me or t-take my soul."

"All in good time, young master," Sebastian replied, running his finger gently over Ciel's cheek, the black fingernail brushing against the soft skin underneath. Ciel shuddered, all the hairs on his arms and neck standing up. He was inhumanly cold. "But yes, I swear that no harm shall come to you by my hand."

With a deep breath, Ciel swallowed down his fears and anguish. There was no avoiding the truth of his feelings; his parent's murder had left a dent in his emotions, he felt so empty all the time. If their killer was brought down, would that maybe alleviate the guilt and self loathing he was going through every day?

"Alright," he finally said, his voice regaining a little bit of confidence.  "I'll make a contract with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Yeah, I had nothing better to do ^^; Hope you like it!


	4. Treat You Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's plan had been set into motion. He couldn't afford to have feelings for his prey... could he? Getting close to Ciel was not a part of the agenda, but he had a feeling it might soon happen anyways...

"Morning, young master."

Ciel sat straight up in his bed and practically screamed. Sebastian stood right next to him, wearing a nice black suit and white gloves, holding a kettle of tea. He had a pleasant, yet somewhat intimidating smile on his face that further terrified the half-asleep Ciel.

"What the  _HELL_ are you doing?" Ciel said. Suddenly very aware that he was shirtless, as per usual when he slept, he pulled up his blankets and tried to stare menacingly at the demon. 

"I'm at your command now, Ciel, I thought it only appropriate that I live as close as possible." Sebastian began pouring the steaming chai tea into a china cup sitting upon Ciel's bedside table.

"Nothing about this is appropriate!  _Get out of my room!_ " Ciel grabbed his pillow and readied it to hit Sebastian, who stopped pouring tea and chuckled.

"Yes, my lord," he said in his silky, deep voice. Sebastian turned and walked out of the room, carefully carrying the kettle in his gloved hands and smirking to himself.

Flustered and upset, Ciel took a few minutes to calm down before getting out of bed and putting on some clothes for relaxing. A band T-shirt Lizzy bought him and a pair of sweats would do for today, it  _was_ Sunday after all and he enjoyed staying inside on days like this. After getting ready for some quality relaxation, Ciel looked at the china teacup next to his bed. The fine china had belonged to his mother and was one of the many things gifted in the will. He hadn't the courage to use it, and seeing it out made him feel very uncomfortable. Still, he gently picked it up by its ornate handle and sipped the tea.

Just the way he liked it. Smooth taste, no bitterness, strong aroma. Ciel forgot himself, eyes closed, enjoying the taste of the tea. It was the perfect way to start a lazy Sunday.

"I can see you plan on staying in," Sebastian said as Ciel exited his bedroom and stood in the living room, still holding the teacup.

"The tea. It's nice." Ciel tried to stay angry at Sebastian but for some reason, his very presence in the apartment was calming. He didn't understand the ridiculous suit and tie getup, but it suited him much better than the apron he wore while at work. His hair was also much cleaner, falling just in front of his left eye in a ridiculously attractive way. Ciel blushed a little bit, taking another sip of tea to mask it.

"I'm glad it's to your liking, my lord," Sebastian said.

"Don't call me that, ok? I get that you're, like, my servant now or whatever but... that just sounds so weird. Ciel is fine." Ciel sat down on his black leather couch and finished the tea, placing the cup on a glass coffee table. His penthouse was done up to be a perfect party location with three large couches, four tables, footrests, cupholders, and a large screen TV but it had been nearly three years since any parties had taken place; Ciel just wasn't the sort.

"Your home is very nice and clean. Does someone else clean it for you?" Sebastian asked. "I'm happy to take over."

"I do it myself every week, but that works too. When do we start solving my parents' murder again?"

Sebastian smiled. "Impatient, I see." He poured some more tea into Ciel's teacup and walked over to the kitchenette. It was barely used, Ciel almost always ate out or reheated his meals. Ciel himself probably forgot where most of the pots and pans were located, but Sebastian effortlessly found everything he needed. Ciel watched, curious, as he pulled food out of the fridge and started to prepare what appeared to be an omelette. 

"Where'd you get the food from? I haven't bought groceries in forever," Ciel asked.

"I took the liberty of purchasing everything before waking you up," Sebastian said, cracking another egg into the sizzling pan. "What would you like? Tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, peppers?"

"Cheese and green onion," Ciel replied. He was already getting used to this kind of service. Sipping his tea in contentment, he smiled again, and felt a pleasant warmth bubble up in his chest.  _Happy,_ he thought.  _So this is what it feels like._

 

Sebastian nipped out in the afternoon when his new master was napping on the couch, after of course throwing a blanket (or two) over him and putting on some soothing classical music. Making sure no one was watching, he slipped into the shadows and melted away into darkness.

Reforming several blocks away, Sebastian entered Cold Temptation quickly. It was closed on Sundays, of course, but there Grell stood behind the counter in his regular eccentric getup.

"Ahhh Sebas-chaaan~" Grell crooned, leaning over the counter and resting his chin on his hands, grinning to reveal his rows of razor sharp teeth. "How's my favourite demon?"

"Let's not play around, reaper, you know why I'm here." Sebastian held out his hand and Grell rolled his eyes.

"You're all work and no play these days. You and I used to have sooo much fun~" Grell dug around behind the counter, giggling to himself. "Here. Now we're even, yes?" He handed Sebastian what appeared to be a glowing white orb. Eyes glowing bright and lips turning up into his sinister grin, Sebastian popped the orb into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Ahh yes... a gloriously tainted soul. Emotions and memories bubbled up from the life of the now-deceased mortal, causing Sebastian to let out a low groan.

"I love when you make noises like that, Sebas-chan," Grell said. "But our time here is done, I believe. Run off to that boy you're so fixated on. My debt to you is paid."

After regaining his senses, Sebastian nodded and walked out of the dark parlour back into the streets. Souls like that could sustain him for a short while, but being around Ciel made him feel so hungry. He was afraid that they wouldn't finish the job in time, and his own desires would override his reason. Everything about the young man made his insides churn. A part of him knew these desires were far, far different than hunger, but he refused to acknowledge that.

Demons weren't allowed to feel this way for their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the ending of the last chapter! I was unhappy with it, and a comment from a reader kicked me into giving it a bit more 'oomf'. Thank you for sticking through anyways and PLEASE give your criticisms/opinions, it means a lot and I take it all to heart!


	5. A Real Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the murderer who took Ciel's parents away from him has begun. Sebastian's assumed lack of empathy is the only thing stopping Ciel from truly opening up to the demon, but soon that will all change...

The evening brought beautiful colours into the surrounding sky, reds and pinks and light oranges that followed the sunset. Ciel sat on his windowsill and simply watched with a cup of tea, his head rested gently upon his hand. He deeply inhaled and exhaled, allowing himself to melt completely. Work tomorrow sure was not going to be fun.

"Young- ah, Ciel," Sebastian said, interrupting his relaxation. Turning his head slowly, Ciel blinked his big blue eyes with a dreamy, far-away look plastered on his normally cold and detached face. 

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"As your companion, I will need to mark you. My demon's mark will allow me to come to you wherever you are, so that I can be at your side the second you need me. The more obvious the mark, the better." Sebastian stepped forward. Fluttering his eyelids a bit, Ciel shook himself back to consciousness and frowned.

"Mark me? I assume it will only last as long as our, umm, contract..." he said, fully turning to face Sebastian. The demon nodded and clasped his ungloved hands together.

"Yes, well, I will need you to choose an appropriate place for the mark."

Ciel thought for a few minutes. Brushing the hair away from his eyes, something suddenly clicked in his mind.

"My eye. You can use my eye. I have an old eyepatch that I can use, and that's plenty obvious for you to find me with, right?" He pointed to his right eye. "Here."

Sebastian nodded and bowed slightly, an old habit he'd picked up from serving humans over the years. Approaching his small master, he placed his marked hand over his eyes and commanded silently for him to fall asleep. Ciel gently slumped, allowing Sebastian to scoop him up in his arms. Small, delicate...

The spell binding them together was embroidered onto Ciel's beautiful blue eye, turning it a vibrant fuschia. After the spell's completion, he gazed upon Ciel's sleeping face with a distant affection. A nagging thought hissed in his mind;  _don't let yourself care. He's food._ Sebastian looked away and carried Ciel to his bed, tucking him in carefully and watching as the sun sank far below the city horizon.

 

When Ciel woke up, it was early Monday morning. He had to admit that he felt rather well-rested, but that most likely had something to do with Sebastian's elusive demon abilities. Getting showered and dressed he arrived to the kitchen to see a stack of fresh pancakes and berries awaiting him, along with his business papers all neatly organized.  _Impressive,_ he thought to himself before digging in.

"Ciel, I suggest you book off the next available week for us to begin our... detective work," Sebastian was suddenly next to him in the kitchen, dressed in another immaculate black suit. Ciel nodded, his mouth packed like a chipmunk with syrupy pancakes. Noticing the syrup dripping down his chin, Sebastian reached a handkerchief over and gently wiped Ciel's face. His cheeks went bright pink.

"H-hey, I'm no kid y'know!" He protested after swallowing his food. He grabbed a napkin and wiped at his face, glaring at Sebastian who couldn't help but chuckle at Ciel's embarrassment.

After catching a taxi to work, Ciel and Sebastian parted ways. Left on his own, Sebastian finally acknowledged the burning desires twisting his insides. The more he was around Ciel, the more they tore him apart. What he wouldn't give to ravish that- no, he couldn't be thinking like this.

Quickly as he could, he made his way to the ice cream parlour, where Grell was just opening up.

"Back so soon? Something's up with youuu~" the reaper said, winking. "Let me guess! You need a favour?"

"Just another few souls. I'll give you anything in return- but be reasonable," Sebastian said, trying not to sound as desperate as he was. Grell giggled and tapped his chin, thinking.

"W-e-e-elllll... I could actually use your services, dear demon," he said finally. "There's a pesky creature who's managed to evade reaping several times now. If you could fetch him, in one piece mind you, and bring him to me it would mean big points with Will!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and agreed to find the human, in exchange for three souls delivered once a week over the next few weeks. He promised to have the human ready within the next two days and left the parlour, the shame he felt intensifying with every step he took.

Sebastian took the rest of the afternoon to clean and organize Ciel's penthouse, despite it already being in great order. An extra once over never hurt anyone, after all. Additionally, Sebastian prepared homemade lunches for Ciel to bring to work and began working on a nice dinner, herb-roasted duck with a kale salad, lightly dressed in an Italian vinaigrette. As well, he cooked some potato wedges and flavoured them with various herbs. By the time everything was laid out on the table, Ciel turned his key in the lock and stepped inside.

"It smells... amazing in here." He tilted his head up to better sample the air. "My interest has been peaked!"

Sebastian sat Ciel down at the table and introduced the meal to him cordially, then offered to make some tea to which Ciel happily accepted. 

"Sebastian?" Ciel said as his demon began to boil the water. "I- um," he started to say, but stopped himself. "Nevermind." Something nagged at Ciel. He wanted to thank Sebastian for making him smile, giving him his chance to heal, improving his state of living... but he knew the demon was only doing what he must. He didn't care about Ciel, he wasn't cooking for him to make him happy. He was cooking because he was his servant, and that's what a servant does.

Ciel looked troubled, but only for a few moments. Sebastian watched with great interest as his little master's face changed to a blank slate. Apparently he'd gotten over whatever distress he was feeling seconds earlier, or maybe he just didn't want to tell Sebastian about it. Either way, the demon decided it best not to pry. This was a formal relationship, after all. It was hardly his business.

Now if only the curiosity and compassion would leave him be long enough to complete this damn contract...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Putting my ideas down for this story has been a free-flow of random thought, I'm trying my best to tie it all together! Thank you for reading :)


	6. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Sebastian nor Ciel can ignore their impulses and emotions. But where will that take them?

The next two weeks went by so quickly, despite work being as hellish as always. Ciel was capitalizing on Sebastian's servitude at every available opportunity, and Sebastian didn't mind one bit. It was interesting, to feel genuinely useful without also feeling like a tool.

Ciel had booked this coming week off as a 'vacation', the first time off he'd taken since the death of his parents. No one seemed too upset about Ciel taking time away, but he still worried about how well Funtom would hold up. His secretary, Mey Rin, assured him everything would be fine.

"Ciel, you've been working non stop for months. We are all amazed how you stepped up to the plate and filled your father's role. That's a stressful position, and with everything else going on..." she had said, patting Ciel's back. "Go. We'll get on fine, Lau and I will keep everyone in ship shape! Relax a little, ok sir?"

Ciel smiled to himself as he remembered. Mey Rin was a bit of a klutz but she was sharp and focused, getting work completed on time (assuming her paperwork didn't end up all over the floor). She had worked for Funtom Corp. nearly seven years, and he trusted her completely. Lau, on the other hand, he just hoped wouldn't sell the company in the meantime. Money seemed his one and only interest.

"Ciel, are you ready to begin?" Sebastian asked, seeing his young master all dressed and putting empty plates into the dishwasher.

"Yeah... where are we going, exactly?" Ciel replied, turning to face his demon. The eyepatch had taken some getting used to, with his depth perception still being a little off, but many people commented that it looked very natural; like it was always supposed to be there.

"You'll see. Whatever happens, do as I say, or you will end up dead." The demon removed his glove, pulling it off with his teeth slowly. Ciel watched, mouth slightly open, as Sebastian did so. He was embarrassed to enjoy watching but couldn't help doing so anyways.

Kneeling on the wooden flooring, Sebastian ran his black nail in a specific pattern. A black, strangely detailed pentagram appeared and a portal opened right in the middle of Ciel's living room.  _I hope it doesn't stain,_ he thought to himself. Sebastian gestured for Ciel to come closer, embracing him in his arms protectively before entering the portal.

Into the darkness they went.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian and Ciel emerged in a dark alleyway together. A door was practically hidden behind a green dumpster, no markings or signs, yet Sebastian confidently knocked three times.

"Stay quiet," he commanded Ciel.

When the door opened, a man with long grey hair stepped forward. He was dressed in what appeared to be a patchwork lab coat and top hat, a sadistic grin just barely visible under his mane.

"You're here for information, I see?" The man asked. "Sebastian... Grell told me you might be coming. Please, feel free to come in, you and your... little master." He turned his grin to Ciel, who gulped quietly before following Sebastian through the doorway. 

"Undertaker," Sebastian said once they were inside what appeared to be a modestly decorated apartment. "Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Those souls pass your notice?"

"Hmmm, let me remember..." The strange man tipped his hat up and tapped his chin. "Why, they do sound familiar. But if you're hoping they were reaped, I'm afraid you're incorrect. Although it was  _quite_ the tragedy. Impressive murder."

"That's what I'm here about," Sebastian said, his voice calm and steady. "I need as much information as possible about their murder."

"Well, of course, but it might take me a day or two of pulling strings and making deals to get the information. But, no price for you, not after everything you've done for me and my career!" The Undertaker laughed, sending an uncomfortable chill up Ciel's spine. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you what I could find or how much more time I'll need. Is that alright?"

Sebastian and the Undertaker agreed on meeting for a nice tea the next day, Ciel in tow, to discuss the Phantomhive's deaths. Ciel was pretty happy with the whole thing; their investigation seemed off to a good start.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said once they were back at his apartment. "I want to thank you. I know I don't  _have_ to or anything but, um, you've really dragged my life out of the gutter. I know it doesn't seem like I've changed much but I don't think I've ever felt more myself."

The demon, if he could've, would've been blushing redder than an apple.  _No,_ he thought sourly,  _he can't be saying this. He can't feel anything for me._ He cleared his throat and continued preparing a light lunch.

"Everything is as per our contract, Ciel," he said in a slightly harsh tone. Ciel flinched at the sudden coldness that seemed to encompass Sebastian's voice. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Nothing... nothing more?" Ciel spoke up. His heartbeat tripled in speed, easily. "I'm just a future meal, right..."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian couldn't get himself to turn to face his young master. He wanted so badly just to tell him how he was feeling, what he wanted to do to him... it was getting so hard to hold back. His mind begged for Ciel to continue, to admit his own feelings, to prompt anything and everything.

"N-nevermind. I'm just tired, that Undertaker guy wore me out." Ciel's face was a bright red. He stared at his shoes and took deep, shaky breaths. He could've told him... but he obviously didn't care. He was putting the demon into an uncomfortable situation. It was unfair.

After lunch, Ciel took a nap in an attempt to wash away the misery his failed confession had brought. Sebastian, on the other hand, was trapped in his swimming mind. It was obvious that Ciel felt the same about him. Completely clear. But there was no way in hell anything could ever  _happen_ between them, right?

 _Fuck it,_ Sebastian finally thought.  _I'm gonna take exactly what I want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm excited to release this chapter, it feels like my ideas are really coming together :D Thank you all for the support and kudos!


	7. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between the demon and his master... NSFW warning.

Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's bedroom. It was completely dark, save for the streetlights shining in through the window. Ciel was curled up under his many layers of expensive sheets, breathing softly. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Ciel was a rather light sleeper and upon the door's creaking, he opened one sleepy eye and muttered a quiet 'hmm?'

"S... Sebastian, izzat you?" Ciel said, pulling his covers off and starting to sit up. The hunger in Sebastian grew exponentially, his heart thudding like a sledgehammer in his chest. The demon moved quickly across the dark room and, before Ciel was fully conscious, wrapped him up in his arms.

Ciel felt warmth surround him, the familiar and comforting scent of Sebastian pressed up against his nose. The demon always seemed to smell like cinnamon, frosting, summer evenings, new books... Ciel took a deep breath in and sighed, wrapping his own arms around Sebastian. As he realized this wasn't a dream, confusion set in and he scrambled to push the demon away, blushing deeply.

"W-what are you doing??" Ciel asked, panting. Without a single word, Sebastian lunged forward and pressed his mouth against Ciel's with a little too much force, their teeth clacking together gently. Ciel's initial instinct was to push Sebastian again but a less rational side of him deepened the kiss, pulling Sebastian's head closer and knitting his fingers into his hair.

After a few minutes, Sebastian muttered between kisses, "Tell me to stop, please. Please tell me not to do this..."

"I _need_ you to. Don't you dare.... leave me now..." Ciel's fingernails brushed Sebastian's muscular back. All the dread and reasonable thoughts in Sebastian's head began to dissipate with every moan Ciel released gently. He pressed Ciel against his headboard and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"More..." Ciel muttered. His hand slid down the front of Sebastian's disheveled white top and, with a desperate fervor, he began to undo the buttons and zippers.

"We-we really shouldn't..." Sebastian breathed heavily, breaking away from the kiss and revealing his own blushing face. Ciel shook his head and continued on to remove Sebastian's suit jacket and white dress top, despite his (weak) protests.

"You're the one who came  _in_ here, idiot," Ciel said, smirking. His reddish-purple eye glowed with the seal of their contract, making Sebastian's heart thump a little faster at the evidence that Ciel  _belonged_ to him. His reluctance fading away, Sebastian pulled down his dress pants just enough for the bulge in his briefs to be obvious.

"You're pretty big, Sebastian~" Ciel said, running his one hand over the bulge while the other was hugging the demon's neck close, their noses brushing against one another. Sweat droplets ran down both their faces.

"Don't tease me like that, little one," Sebastian growled, grabbing Ciel's hand and moving it inside the briefs. Ciel slowly began to rub Sebastian's cock, soliciting small moans from the demon, who continued to kiss Ciel forcefully and passionately. After a minute of teasing, Ciel pulled Sebastian's boxer briefs down a little bit and began to pull down his pyjama bottoms.

"Gentle... it's been a while..." Ciel panted when Sebastian went to flip his young master over. 

"I want to be anything  _but_ gentle..." the demon replied, his breathing heavy.

"Start slow." Ciel was used to being roughed up a little but it  _had_ been quite a while since the last time he was in bed with someone. He wanted to be Sebastian's little plaything but he knew it would be worth it if they took it easy in the beginning; Ciel hoped this wouldn't be their only tryst.

Sebastian slowly moved his fingers in and out of Ciel's ass, widening it little by little, before deciding to begin the main event. Lining his cock up, he pushed in with just enough force to make Ciel yelp. Soon, all that could be heard from his young master was bated breathing and heavy moans, stifled by his pillow. Ciel tried to grind his hips against Sebastian's, but the demon held him firmly in place as he thrust in and out. 

"You may be the master, but when we're in here, I'm in charge," Sebastian said in a low, husky voice. "You do what I say, when I say it."

Ciel nodded, his teal hair sweaty and matted down, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Sebastian's thrusting began faster and more frantic, causing Ciel to smirk.

"Are you... gonna finish inside?" He panted.

"Only if you  _beg_ for it," Sebastian replied. He leaned over a little bit, thrusting deeper and soliciting a loud, shaking moan from his little master. Panting, Ciel turned his head a little bit and locked his eyes with Sebastian.

"Please, cum in me,  _please,_ " he said. Sebastian's cock throbbed at the desperation in Ciel's voice.

"As you wish," he said, speeding up even more. His hand reached down around Ciel's hip and grasped his member, rubbing as he thrusted. Ciel could feel himself losing all senses, his mouth hanging open and eyes rolling up as he reached his own climax.

"Nng... ah!" Ciel moaned, arching his back as he came. A split second later, Sebastian let out a loud groan as he bucked his hips and filled up his little fucktoy. Shuddering and collapsing onto the bed, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, messy blankets wrapped around their legs. 

 _Indulgence really is bliss,_ Sebastian thought to himself as he drifted off, holding his master close and feeling the gradual slowing of his heartbeat. He never wanted to leave this bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here we are, dearies, we've worked hard for this :3 I have a ton of ideas for chapters to come in case you were worried it would end at this point AND YES THEY WILL BE EXCITING!! Stay tuned, I'm trying to update as frequently as possible (while my creative mood is at its peak)!!


	8. No Sugar-Coating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel may be tough, but things get a bit hard to handle when he's forced to face his nightmares. Will Sebastian be able to comfort him or are they too different?

When Ciel woke up the next day, Sebastian was gone. He moved his hand over the crumpled sheets, memories of the night before bringing a sweet, yet slightly embarrassed smile to his face. He could still feel the warmth the demon left behind; he mustn't have gotten up too long ago.

Yawning and throwing on a robe, Ciel walked into the living room, plopping himself down on his couch.

"Good morning, Ciel," Sebastian said, in the kitchen preparing a nice meal. "Shall we visit the Undertaker this afternoon?"

"Of course," Ciel replied. There was an uncomfortable air between them.  _Should I mention last night?_ Ciel thought to himself.  _Maybe it was all a dream..._

"Ciel, I want you to know..." Sebastian started to say as he brought a warm plate over to his master. "I'm not trying to just- play with you. I do care about you."

Ciel looked up at the demon. He was blushing.

"I care about you too," Ciel said, gently touching Sebastian's hand. "I care a lot. I don't want to come off as an impatient brat but I  _really_ wish you had said something to me earlier..."

Sebastian held his master's hand, staring at his hopeful eye, his messy hair, the little bit of his lean chest showing from under the robe...

"I'm sorry, Ciel, I didn't want to take advantage of you." He squeezed Ciel's hand.

"I'm not that vulnerable, you know," Ciel replied, pulling Sebastian down closer. He kissed him, warm and loving, with hints of morning breath and stale toothpaste. Sebastian leaned in and held the back of Ciel's head, only breaking away when he did.

After breakfast, Sebastian and Ciel made their way over to the Undertaker's home. Ciel held onto Sebastian's overcoat as they walked. All the demon could think about was how cute his little master was, he almost took a wrong turn several times.

"Good to see you back! I trust everything's going well with you two," the Undertaker greeted them. "Hm... there's something different about the two of you today. But no matter!"

The three of them sat down in the small apartment. The Undertaker gently ran a finger across Sebastian's chin, sitting close to him on a black leather couch. Ciel, who had chosen a matching black armchair, felt an angry stab of jealousy in his core. Sebastian, however, looked unfazed. When the Undertaker looked away he smiled at Ciel and rolled his eyes. Ciel's stomach fluttered and he grinned back, his eyes quickly darting to his shoes as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"So, business!" The Undertaker rubbed his hands together. "I traded a few favours and here's everything I learned.

"Vincent and Rachel were with their son, after a nice dinner together at a hole-in-the-wall diner with the  _best_ hamburgers. As they walked to their car through the dark parking lot, a big truck sped into Vincent and his wife, barely missing Ciel. Crumpled on the ground, the both of them were still alive- barely. Ciel perhaps thought it was an accident at first, which is of course what the police report said, but when the driver of the truck realized his victims were still breathing he hopped out of the vehicle and... took a metal bat, beating their heads. Ciel himself called 911 and-"

"Enough," Sebastian said, his voice sharp and commanding. He could see Ciel becoming pale and uncomfortable. They locked eyes and Ciel silently thanked him.

"I was just being thorough, Sebastian~" The Undertaker giggled to himself and looked over at Ciel. "Feeling a bit sick?"

"Did you find out who the culprit was?" Sebastian demanded. 

"Of course, why don't I write his name down for you?" the Undertaker said. "I will warn you, the murderer you seek... he is not human."

Sebastian walked Ciel out of the apartment, holding his arm protectively, with a slip of paper tucked into his jacket pocket. The name he read on that paper had made his insides knot and burn: Claude Faustus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying thus far, and that the story isn't too bland... sorry that this took a little longer to put out! Next chapter will be done sooner, promise.


	9. Devil's Food Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ciel's lust for revenge prove too powerful for him to control? Even when it puts himself in mortal peril? And will Sebastian be able to use his love to shield his young master?

After leaving the Undertaker, Ciel knit his fingers together with Sebastian's. But the demon could smell something funny emanating from his master; the scent of a killer.

"So, who are we looking for?" Ciel said, his voice chipper. Sebastian felt his stomach twist, his grip on Ciel's hand loosened.

"They're- dangerous," he mumbled. "I'm going to try and track them over the next few days and then we'll exact your vengeance."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face. He admired the pale, perfect skin and his dark, long hair. His demon.

"It won't take long, right? And you won't hurt yourself?" Ciel asked, giving Sebastian's hand a squeeze. He didn't seem to notice his uneasiness.

"I'll be fine. I'm an immortal creature. You, on the other hand, still have some rest to catch up on."

The two walked in silence, making their way back to the penthouse. Ciel could tell Sebastian was deep in thought, the piece of paper the Undertaker had given him crumpled up in the demon's hand. Not wanting to bother him, Ciel said nothing and just thought about how nice it was to finally know that his parents' spirits would be put to rest.

Upon entering Ciel's penthouse, Sebastian dropped his hand and gave a forced smile, bowing slightly out of habit.

"I'll leave you then, Ciel, to relax while I try to find the culprit." Sebastian turned dramatically, without looking at Ciel's confused face.

 _No kiss goodbye?_ Ciel thought to himself, a bit miffed. Maybe the demon was just trying to prioritize different things.  _Good,_ he thought. Ciel plunked himself down in front of his television, turning on Netflix to maybe enjoy a documentary or an old horror movie, but... something didn't feel right. Sighing, he turned the TV back off and stood up, his hands on his hips.

"I think I'll get some sweets," he announced to no one in particular. Within minutes he was in a cab on the way to  _Cold Temptation_ with a bit more pep in his step. Walking into the ice cream parlour, he felt a bit confused. On a nice day like today the place would normally be packed with customers, but... it was empty, save for Grell.

"Ciel, darling!" Grell grinned widely. "I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad time, I was in the middle of opening."

Ciel winced as he remembered it was still early in the day. For some reason he had thought it was already mid-afternoon...

"I didn't mean to intrude, I can wait outside if you'd prefer," Ciel said, putting on his most charismatic smile. Grell laughed.

"Nonsense! I just wish I had my fine array of treats set up to 'wow' you with. But... you're going with the same as always?" He replied. Ciel thought for a moment.

"You know what, why don't you make me something new? I'm feeling like a new person. You choose," he replied. Grell looked rather taken aback. Quickly, though, he recovered and smiled once more, turning to whip up something spectacular and expensive.

"There's something up with you," Grell said as he worked. Ciel had sat down at one of the tables and was fiddling with the napkin dispenser. "I knew it as soon as I saw Sebastian with you, you both were acting a bit strange... You know what he is, of course? Far from human!" Grell laughed again. Ciel felt more and more uneasy.

"I think I should.... go..." He tried to get up but felt himself paralyzed.  _Not this again,_ he thought as he grit his teeth. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure I agree," Grell brought an elaborate sundae over to Ciel, covered in caramel and chocolate and sprinkles with seven flavours and fourteen scoops. "There are quite a few people who would do anything for your soul... but you're already bound to him. I'm a bit jealous, I have to admit, being that close to Sebas-chan aaaall day..." Grell sniffed and frowned. "But you don't seem like that adorable tainted soul you always were when you came in here before. You smell like a demon in the middle of his hunt."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ciel said, staring into Grell's red eyes, trying not to betray his own fear. "Sebastian will kill you for this."

"He needs me, silly," Grell poked Ciel's nose and winked. "I'm the only thing standing between his fangs and your soul. He hungers so much for you that he has to consume scores of innocent people just to sate himself! Ah, but he probably doesn't divulge that part of his life, the killing and the consuming, the murder. Why, he's no better than that demon who killed your parents-"

"Stop," Ciel said through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

"You're probably telling yourself right now that this is all a lie, but you  _know_ in your small, dark, withered heart that Sebastian is just a monster who takes what he wants when he wants it. Your relationship is costing people like Vincent and Rachel their entire existence every day."

Ciel shivered and looked away.

"I hope you enjoy your dessert, mister Phantomhive!~" Grell went back behind the counter and continued setting up his desserts. Ciel, finally free from the reaper, sprinted out of the parlour, leaving his ice cream behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my writer's mojo and held off on publishing a new chapter for quite a long time! I'm very sorry about that but I didn't think you guys would enjoy a chapter I didn't put my heart into. Anyways! Here's to hoping I'm a more frequent author over the summer!


	10. Devour Me Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rift between Ciel and Sebastian has formed. Will they be able to overcome one anothers' flaws? Maybe they are just too different, from different worlds, unable to come together... will they fight the path fate seems to have laid?

Sebastian walked down the streets quickly, ducking into a shadow-filled alley and melting into nothingness. He used his power to transport him across the city, every bit of energy in his body attempting to sense Claude. There weren't too many demons around, so hopefully he'd stand out among the human souls.

 _Bingo,_ he thought. The unmistakable scent of hunger and the immortal soul of a demon became apparent, and Sebastian stopped his shadow travelling, becoming corporeal once more. Paying close attention to the scent, he stepped out of the shadow of a tall building and began to hunt.

Sebastian didn't plan to kill Claude, not yet, not today, certainly not on his own. He'd had unfortunate encounters with Faustus in the past and barely made it out in one piece. There were demons out there who were in a league all of their own; Claude being one of them. Sebastian knew he'd need to ask for help - but from who, he wasn't yet sure.

_There._

Walking on the sidewalk in a black trench coat, with a long green knit scarf trailing behind him, was Claude. Sebastian could never mistake the jet black hair covering that specific skull shape. Sebastian felt his heart constrict, his veins freeze up. He hadn't even seen Claude's face and he was already panicking.

Their history was more than just a fight or two. Sebastian tried to push it all out of his mind, of course, but it was undeniable: At one point, they'd been in love.

The relationship was toxic from the get-go, built upon their mutual enjoyment for tortured souls. They worked together, killing and fucking and abusing one another, gaslighting each other, hating and loving and hurting until they couldn't stand each other.

When Sebastian finally stepped back, admitted he couldn't go on like this, Claude did everything he could to destroy Sebastian for anyone else. His skin crawled just thinking about it. He shook the thought from his mind and watched, slipping back into the shadows, hiding his scent and following Claude as he went through the city.

Just the scent was giving him flashbacks to that awful time in his life. Nevertheless he pushed through, following until Claude reached a very fancy hotel. He tried his best to stay unseen while trailing Claude into the lobby, but could no longer use the shadows to hide.

He watched Claude push the 'up' button on the elevator, and then when he disappeared decided to give up the chase for the day. Something told him that Claude wouldn't be hard to find.

With that, he turned and made his way back to Ciel.

\------

Ciel shivered in his shower, warm water blasting his pale skin and turning it rose red. He snivelled, allowing tears to fall down the drain with the scalding water.  _Look at me, a grown man, crying in the shower,_ he thought bitterly.

He was afraid of his feelings. He didn't want to believe Sebastian was a monster. He didn't want to believe what Grell said was true. But he knew, in the pit of his gut, that there was a lot of truth to what he was saying. He'd tried to fool himself into thinking Sebastian was  _different;_ not like other demons.  _His_ demon.

"I'm back, my l- Ciel," Sebastian said, coming into the penthouse. Ciel's eyes widened at the faint sound of Sebastian's voice. He turned off the water and went to dry himself off with his plush, clean towels. He tied one around his waist and cracked the door open.

"I'm just g-getting out of the shower," Ciel shouted. 

"Alright, would you like me to grab you some clothes?" Sebastian asked. Ciel hesitated.

"Yeah, um, just something casual. Wanna order some take out? I'm feeling chinese tonight," he replied, trying to keep his cool. Sebastian was silent for a moment.

"As you wish."

Sebastian went into his master's closet and pulled out a large hoodie and some jeans, as well as underwear. Going through Ciel's underwear drawer shouldn't have made Sebastian blush, but it did.

He knocked on the bathroom door and Ciel opened it, inviting him inside. That's when Sebastian noticed the change of scent. Earlier in the day, Ciel had seemed... dangerous. Now, he smelled fearful. Betrayed. Hurt.

"Ciel, is something... wrong?" Sebastian asked as he went into the bathroom. Ciel stood in front of the mirror, drying his hair, a towel around his waist and his bare back facing the door. Sebastian's eyes darted to the ground.  _Stay focused, stay professional..._

"Ah, we can um... talk about it once I've eaten." Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian. They locked eyes for a single second before they both looked away.

"Yes, of course," Sebastian left Ciel's clothes on top of the toilet and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

An hour later, chinese food laid half-finished on the kitchen island and Ciel sat on the couch next to Sebastian, a foot of space between them.

"I went to the ice cream place today. Something happened," Ciel finally said. He felt a lump rising in his throat. "Grell... is a demon, isn't he?"

Sebastian gulped.

"Not- exactly, but yes. What did he do to you?" Sebastian's rage boiled inside his heart.

"He, um... he forced me to stay still while he-" Ciel paused. "He told me about you two. How you consume other people because you h-hunger, for me."

"Are you afraid of me?" Sebastian asked quietly. Ciel didn't say anything. "I know it sounds bad, but... Grell collects souls for me of horrible, terrible people. Often he reaps them from dying criminals. I don't  _like_ innocent souls."

"What does that make me?" Ciel replied.

"You-" Sebastian clenched his eyes. "You're just troubled. And I like that. I like the hate in your heart, I want to _cleanse_ it from you. I want to just  _consume_ every sinful part of you."

"I want you to consume me," Ciel said, reaching out and touching Sebastian's arm. "Is that awful? I just want you to be mine, I don't care what you've done. I'm just so worried that makes me a bad, evil, selfish person and-"

Sebastian grabs Ciel's waist, pulling him closer, kissing him before he can react. He bit his lip, tasting the trickle of blood. Ciel swung his leg over Sebastian's lap, straddling him and pulling his head closer. Their teeth knocked together with the ferocity of the kiss but that didn't satiate their need to be closer.

Pulling back briefly, Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes, revelling in the mark displayed in them. His young master, marked as his alone.

"I love every evil, selfish thought you have," Sebastian said, breathing heavily. "Every part of you is to my taste. You are  _perfect._ "

Ciel kissed his demon again, his heart pounding. He didn't need  __anything as long as Sebastian was there. He forgot his revenge in the heat of the moment and allowed himself to truly feel consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting into the drama a lot! I hope you're as excited for the next chapter as I am~ Trust for an update soon, and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
